The Journey
by Skylar Dash
Summary: Six New Friends, One Make Or Break Journey to decide the fate of all of Equestria lies on what they discover on this journey.


The thunder crashed down, ponies scattered everywhere, one slowly walked up and looked up and a small grin came across her face as her friends turned back and looked at her. One came up to her "come on Felicity are you crazy, this storm is starting to get bad, we should leave".

She smiled and shock her head just looking into the storm "why leave, its only starting to get good Sea".

Seabreeze shock her head and started to drag Felecity away,who was trying in any way to stop being taken away but to no success. When they made it to safety Felecity frowned at her friends tapping her hoof clearly unhappy at being dragged away from something she considered to be cool.

"well at least none of us our dead" Glaze said.

The oters nodded at Glaze's statement and started to go separate ways, Twinkle looked at Felecity sternly "you may think this is all funs and games, but you could have got hurt".

Felecity rolled hereye and trotted off home mumbling to herself all the way home, when she got home she took in a deep sigh and opened the door and looked at Berk who was tapping his hoof "and where have you been young lady" he barked.

"oh keep your head on dad, i was like out with my friends and very annoying step sister remember".

Berk just sat down and pointed up to her room "just go to your room Felecity, just go".

Felecity just rolled her eyes and walked to her room as a mare walked in and up to Berk and gently nuzzled him "you ok Berk, you sound tense tonight".

"yeah, I am ok solar, just a little tired after a long day".

She smiled softly and kisses hm n th cheek and walks into the kitchen "well at least she is home, don't beat yourself up your a good father to all your kids".

"That really means a lot to hear Solar, your an amazing mate o me, I don't know where I be without you".

Sea walked in and smiles at Legcy "I'm Home sweetie".

Legacy trotted over and kisses Sea on her cheekand smiles at her "I can see that beautiful, kids been waiting for you get home all day".

Sea chuckled "Kids, did you adopt more while i was away"picking Sparky up.

Sparky blinks and place a hoof on Sea's face "gah".

Sea gently nuzzels Spark, who smiles a little bit "its time for little foals to go to bed".

Sparky starts making some screeching noises, but Se just igored thems she could tell Sparky wasn't intrested in going to bed "come on Sparky, its time for lttle one's to get some sleep".

Sparky frownedbut let out big yawn when Sea sarted to rock him and in no time he was fast asleep and Sea came down the stairs "Legacy, you ok" waving her hoof in front of his face.

legacy collapsed and she felt his pulse, it was very weak making her getworried "Ok Legacy, this is no time for playing bad jokes".

Celestia soon walked in and gently picked up Legacy and examied him "this is magic I not seen in avery long time, bt I seen it before".

Sea could sense the concern in Celestia's voice and slowly put a hoof forward and coughed "what do you mean Princess Celestia?".

Celestia sighed nd put a hoof on Sea "gather your friends, we have to talk about something at the castle its urgent".

Sea was about speak again but Celestia was gone and she let out a sigh and carried her ill mate to bed and before leaving made sure a foal sitter was in place and left for the palace, she soon arrive "I am here for a meeting with Celestia".

Sea walked in to see Spinkle Bolt, Felecity, Twinkle Dust, Inlet and Glaze all in the chamber and as she walked in the doors closed. Celestia took a step forward "i gathered yu here for one reason, a illness has hit many ponies in Equestria, a very old one I thought died out".

She opened a ver old map and they blinked when they saw a piece of land which on the current Equestria map showed as forrest "this is a old region of Equestria, for reasons, we hide it from equestria, its where we believe the secrets of this mystrey illness comes from".

Felcity rolled her eyes "wow, why don't you go and do it yourself".

sprinkle growled "be quiet Felecity and be honoured you were ivited".

"wow, coming for the Pony who was createdin a expirement, who are your parents oh yeah Twilight and Rainbow".

sea slapped Felecity hard and turned and looked at Celestia "sorry your majesty".

"apology is not needed, but I trust you six with this imortnt job, I can't risk the elements of harmony in this task and we need them here to protect Equestria".

Sprinkle sighed and looked up "I wil go, Rainbow Dash my mother is ill and i do anything to mke her better again".

Soon all six had agrreed to go, though it took some time to persuade Felecity to agree to come along, celestia smiled and handed them a better map "may your bond grow stronger on this important journey little one's, be ready for anything in this forgotten land and stay safe".

They all nodded and headed to the edge of the Everfree Forrest and took at look at it, sea took a step forward "well girls, this marks a start of a long and more then likely dangerous adventure but i am not scared, lets do this for everypony who is ill"

Slowly all the ponies entered the Everee Forrest, heading to a land they knew nothing bout, what would await them on this highy important and dangerous quest, what new evil lay ahead of them, all they knew was they had to stick together if they were to survive this near impossible task.


End file.
